Keela A. Karin
'Personality' Focused and rather mellow, Keela isn't really the type to fool around or do things 'for the heck of it'. Some may consider him boring, but it's simply the remains from the more hectic times spent on the field patching up injuries and trying to keep a level-headed approach to a potentially grim situation. That being said, even if he appears a little hard to get close to, he is in no means rude. After all, what's a doctor that makes his patients hate and decline him? His approach to people is professional and neutral, whatever your background or however many problems you might carry with you. If you need help, he'll find some way to provide it. Maybe it's questionable to treat criminals and help them get back on their feet, but if an improvised back-alley surgery saves a gunshot victim's life it's worth a try. If under attack, he's quick to take neutralizing action though. Don't be ungrateful. You won't die from a hit to the back of the head if you're being a douche. For those who manage to get into his 'inner circle', he's quiet but loyal. He won't break into a building, hide a body or lie to the police for you, but if you break your arm, run out of money, need a place to stay in or an escort home you can be sure he'll provide the best he can. 'History' Born into a small colony on a planet near the homeworld, Keela was raised by a single mother working as a mechanic for the community. The boy spent his days watching his mother and her colleagues 'doctor' the ships and equipment and tussling around with the other children around the docks. Eventually however, his interests developed towards the people themselves rather than the machinery, as the Bronzor began questioning the functions of organics and the differences between himself and the different species in the colony. This fascination didn't fade over time and after graduating from basic education, the small family made an effort to make difficult choice; sending Keela to the homeworld to study attend medical studies. Along his life he'd been fitted with a pair of artificial legs and an implant to give him fingers to fiddle with (simply to make his life easier) and so he went, off on a ship to make his passion into reality. After finishing his studies Keela enrolled into the military along with a friend, taking in interest on healing people on fields of conflict and helping soldiers push forward towards goal that would benefit the homeworld and colonies alike. It was rough, but he enjoyed it. Whatever naiveness was left in him was stripped away on the field, making him work more efficiently and simply focusing on the task at hand- healing people and doing his best to make sure no one lost their lives on his shift. Eventually, talk about a new world surfaced. Keela had been working off the field for a while in a military base, and hearing some of the privates planning on checking out this 'rad new planet' after their release piqued his interest. A new world? It'd be something unpredictable and far away-- he'd heard the FTL jump was deemed safe but people still had their doubts, for valid reasons to boot. He couldn't help it though, curiosity and the burning will to experience something not all would ever see won over and after setting things straight with his employers (and discussing things with his mother), the Bronzong eventually stepped on board an FTL ship on his way to 'Vyse'. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Keela's legs are completely artificial and are not a part of his natural body. * He has a 'neural' implant which simulates fingers, and allows him to bring up a holo visor with different functions to ease his work. Mostly, he uses it as a memo pad of sorts. * Has been through basic combat training and knows how to handle basic firearms. * He can 'sing' bell notes, reverberating sounds inside his body. Category:Palatians